


First Flush of Morning

by MapleMooseMuffin



Series: Ebb and Flow of the Sea [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Insecurity, Shyness, Trust, Undefined Relationship, after sex - Freeform, kind of a personal piece, sort of depending on how you read it, they're both just really cute and soft and sweet with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMooseMuffin/pseuds/MapleMooseMuffin
Summary: Lance and Allura share a soft moment in the afterglow of a special first. Even amidst the rolling tides of war, there is room for insecurity, exploration, intimacy, and above all else, love.---"Lance snickers, not because she said “come”, but because it sounds surreal to hear it coming from her. All of this feels surreal. / There’s something like pride in her eyes, and it does things to him, to know she’s pleased with him, to know he’s pleased her. God, he’s in this so deep, isn’t he. It’s overwhelming to think about how easy he is for her, eager for her approval and affection. But he trusts her with that, with himself."





	First Flush of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a lovely time with a pretty girl recently. Some of this is inspired by her.

            The final coiled-spring release of his orgasm wipes Lance’s mind of any thought beyond satisfaction. It flows over him in several rushes, each punctuated by a silky string of cum shot through Allura’s fist. All sensation focuses in on the throb of his pulse through his body and in between his legs. Lance finds himself holding his breath against the feeling. He holds it a moment longer, then breaks the last of his focus with a gasp, setting free the rest of the sensation. He sags against the mattress, panting out long sighs that lilt at the ends into soft, high, desperately pleased whines. Allura huffs a breath of her own, giving voice to the second thought his mind has also conjured.

            “Wow.”

            She breathes it, like watching Lance spill out under her hand was somehow just as arousing to her as the pull of her soft skin against his dick was to him. She sounds reverent and proud, and like she’s losing a hold on her own ability to think past the pleasure, and that sends another surge of shuddering electricity through Lance’s tired groin. Some rampant part of him, a part that is present enough to realize he’s done for tonight, but not so rational as to produce logical concepts, wishes he could store the feeling of this moment for next time, so he can bring it back when he’s more capable of chasing after the new wave of arousal. The rest of his mind is still revolving around the idea of _wow_ and _God yes_.

            He’s already starting to feel the start of the orgasm-high giggles when Allura asks, quite plainly, “Did you come?”

            Lance snickers, not because she said “come”, but because it sounds surreal to hear it coming from her. All of this feels surreal. The beautiful alien princess of an all but extinct race of super advanced, elf-like people is laying naked beside him in her royal bedchambers, on a spaceship that doubles as her castle, watching him bask in the blissful afterglow of an orgasm she just helped him reach. It feels like a harlequin novel crossed with a sci-fi movie, and while Lance wouldn’t hesitate to admit his guilty pleasure for both, and for her, that doesn’t make it easy for him to process the fact that this is real time, real life, really happening.

            Allura shifts, reaching for him with her wet hand, tone uncertain. “You did come, correct?”

            Lance nods quickly and coughs out an answer before she takes him hand again. “Yeah, yeah I did. Yeah. I’m good.” He laughs a bit, feeling the heat on his face, but still too high to care. This feels good, and easier than he thought it would, and Allura is smiling and warm against him. She settles her hand on his thigh and sighs.

            “I thought so, but I wanted to be sure.” She smiles, pretty and soft, and her eyes are still dark with arousal. Lance hums and presses closer to her. He wants to roll into her and bury his face in her shoulder, but his body already feels heavy, and moving sounds like a whole lot of effort. Allura moves her clean hand into his hair and begins petting him slowly, long fingers carefully stroking through his bangs. Lance melts against her.

            “You looked like you really enjoyed that,” Allura says. Lance blushes and laughs and rolls himself into her to hide his face, nodding even still. He’s partially embarrassed, because sex is just embarrassing by nature, but he still feels so good. And safe, and loved. He snickers and squirms a bit when she winds her other arm around the small of his back, puling him closer to her but also trailing dirty fingers across his skin. It should be gross, and it sort of is, but he doesn’t care. Instead he presses a soft kiss into the dark skin between her shoulder and neck. Allura hums and shifts her hand through his hair, and cranes to kiss his forehead. Lance shifts again, and tilts his head up to ask for a proper kiss.

            Allura’s lips are warm and sweet, a lingering hint of something berry at the edges, leftover from dinner, or perhaps just an alien chapstick. Or maybe it’s just her. He doesn’t care where it comes from, so long as he can keep languidly tasting it. Kissing sounds a lot louder than he remembers. The little wet sounds as she pulls away and then pushes back into him echo off the high walls. It’s weird – kissing is weird. But it feels good. She feels good, warm and close. He can feel her breasts between them, pressed up against both their chests. He wants to touch them but isn’t exactly sure what to do, even now. It feels like it should be different, since she’s naked. Like there is a different method or technique to this kind of thing when there isn’t a layer of cloth between them. He’s probably overthinking it. God knows he’s overthinking it. She just makes him so nervous – so eager to please.

            Allura pulls back with a smile, but it drops into a frown after a moment of watching him. Lance’s heart drops toward his stomach. He makes a whiney little “Hn?” noise and reaches for her, anxious that he’s done something wrong, but she shifts them so she’s above him again and leans back in to kiss his cheeks, his temples, his eyelids, his nose. He’s confused and settles both hands on her upper arms as she starts to pull up, smile back but softer.

            “Are you okay, Lance?”

            He nods in quick little jerks. “Yeah, yeah. Are you? Okay?”

            “Yes,” she sighs, emphasizing the s and leaning back in to kiss around his face again. “I was worried you looked upset, is all. I am wonderful.”

            Lance feels his heart flutter in his chest, soaring out of his stomach and up toward his throat. “Yeah?” He doesn’t quite squeak, but the submissive eagerness is plain in his voice. It makes him want to hide, but he can’t with the way she’s holding him now, one hand firmly in his hair, the other stroking lightly across his cheek, tacky with his own dried cum.

            “Yes,” Allura says again, short and quick now. There’s something like pride in her eyes, and it does things to him, to know she’s pleased with him, to know he’s pleased her. God, he’s in this so deep, isn’t he. It’s overwhelming to think about how easy he is for her, eager for her approval and affection. But he trusts her with that, with himself.

            “You are mine,” she says, lowering the hand on his cheek to trace a hickie she left on his shoulder.

            Lance shivers and nods, breathes out, “Yours,” like reassurance, like a promise. Allura kisses him again.

            “And I am yours,” she says against his lips. He meets her eyes and sighs out around another soft whine. He feels so _wanted_ like this. He isn’t quite sure what to do with himself. “I’m happy I can make you feel so good,” Allura continues. She blushes a bit above her grin. Lance’s stomach flips to remember that she’s unsure, too, about all of this. Sex is intimidating enough when it’s with a member of your own species, and she had said before she wasn’t familiar with his biology, when she first felt his dick. But she still did this, just for him. Lance can feel himself falling for her all over again, with a rush of desperate need to pleasure her as well as she just did for him. Next time, he swears, or even in a few hours, after a nap together. He’d love to hear her, feel her, touch her. To make her feel so wonderfully good. If he had half as much confidence as he pretends, he’d take her in mouth, but the thought is scary as it is now, fraught with the fear that he’d do something wrong, that it would be more awkward than enjoyable.

            Allura gives him another worried look. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She kisses him quick on the lips after asking, keeping her forehead pressed to his. His face feels like it’s burning.

            “I want to make you feel good,” he says. “I feel like I’m… like I asked too much – I’m being selfish.”

            “No,” Allura says firmly, still in that soft, almost sing-song hum. “No, you’re not being selfish. I haven’t done anything I did not want to. It was fun.” Lance swallows hard at that and wilts, biting his lip against an embarrassed, shy smile. “I enjoyed myself,” Allura promises. She kisses his nose again.

            Lance wants to accept that, but the guilt lingers. He opens his mouth to speak, and has to fight himself for a moment before he can actually get the shy, nervous words out. “I… You should get to… too.” It’s a broken sentence and he tries to rephrase it in his head, to make it more understandable, but Allura kisses him again and brings her hand back to his cheek in a way that says she gets it, or at least she thinks she does.

            “The sounds you made made me feel good,” she says. She rubs her thumb over his cheek while he glances away, shy but happy to hear that. Happy to know she’s aroused by all of this, that he isn’t alone in the feeling. “They helped me to know I was doing things right.” She pauses, her hand stilling. Lance glances back up at her and see her nibble the edge of her bottom lip. Her gaze flickers down to her hand, away from his eyes. “I…did do things right, yes?”

            He smiles and leans up to kiss her. “I don’t really know what the ‘right’ way to do this is, like, for a girl doing it to someone else I mean. I only really know how it works with guys, but it felt good, so…” She’s giving him a careful look, her eyes searching his face. He loses his words under that gaze. They spend a quite moment, her thinking and him wondering what about.

            “Has a girl never made you come before?”

            Lance flushes. He knows she’s only asking, not judging, but a small part of his mind tries to make him feel ashamed all the same. He’s down to a breathy whisper when he shrinks underneath her and admits, “No… just one guy.”

            Her eyes widen, but she doesn’t pull away. She blushes a bit, and mumbles out a breathy “ _Oh_ ,” that says she hadn’t realized.

            The air between them feels heavier now, the significance of what just happened suddenly doubled. Firsts are supposed to mean more, at least in his culture. He doesn’t know if Alteans think the same way, but he’d guess they do, given the suddenly timid way she’s looking at him, her eyes full of a pure warmth he hopes he can call love, though he won’t dare before she says it herself.

            “I’ve never really gotten past making out with a girl,” he confesses, adding to the weight. She’s his first – his first time seeing and feeling a woman’s bare skin, his first hickies from a girl, his first time being touched by soft and slender hands. It’s fitting, to share such a special experience with her, when she holds such an intimately special place in his heart, after everything they’ve shared; the bond between them as members of Voltron, and the deeper one that runs between them as Blue Paladins.

            But it’s also more than he has any right to ask for. Probably more than she ever intended for this to be. Self-consciousness and fear that he’s pushing limits, asking for more than he deserves. Expecting too much and getting carried away.

            “I’m honored,” Allura says. Lance’s breath catches. He stares at her, waiting for something else, either to confirm or deny that she’s okay with this. That the responsibility of falling in love isn’t more than she is willing to carry through this war.

            “I’m glad I could make your first time feel so good.”

            Lance giggles, helpless. He nuzzles into her again, until she settles back down on her side beside him, and he presses kisses against her collar bone. He wants to worship her – he will, next time they fall together like this. He’ll kiss every inch of her, until she feels as overwhelmed as he does just by sharing this bed with her. He doesn’t know if she’s ever done this before, but he’ll make it as good as it can possibly be. At least, he’ll try to.

            “You are my first, as well. Of any gender,” she confesses in his ear. His heart soars.

            “Mine,” he mumbles. He kisses the little bruise he left on her neck half an hour ago, and she sighs.

            “Yours.”

            She hums pleasantly as he spreads kisses along her shoulders. He can’t stop thinking about how soft she is – is it because she’s an Altean, or do all women have skin as soft as this? He’s never gone far enough to know.

            A thought drifts through the front of his mind and has him snickering into the crook of her neck.

            “What is it?” she laughs. Lance shakes his head.

            “It’s really dumb.”

            “What?”

            He pulls back to meet her eyes. She blinks once and waits patiently. He snickers again.

            “I was going to say, does this mean I’m a bonafide bi now?” He grins up at her, expecting an eyeroll, or a laugh, but she looks confused.

            “A what?”

            He furrows his brow. “A—like, bisexual. Do you have that on Altea?”

            Allura shakes her head. “Is it a good thing?”

            “It’s not really good or bad, its just something you are. Like being a girl or a boy.” He shrugs. “It means I like both genders.”

            Allura nods. “I see. So then, you verify that by coming?”

            Lance chokes on a cough that turns into a laugh. He has no idea how he can begin to explain the complicated connotations surrounding sex and virginity to her without making it sound like more than it should be. Eventually he settles for shaking his head.

            “No, I-I think I just made that up.”

            Allura raises an eyebrow and opens her mouth, but they both jump out of their skin when the castle’s alarms blare overhead. The room is flooded with red light announcing an attack as they flail and scramble to untangle themselves and fall out of Allura’s bed, scrabbling for their clothing. Allura doesn’t have the time to pull on her overly complicated dress, so Lance throws her his shirt and just zips his jacket up. She grabs her leggings off the floor and drags them on while he buttons his pants.

            They both hope the rest of the team will be too focused on the upcoming fight to ask questions when they get to the battle room to change into their armor.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about Voltron on [tumblr](http://maple-moose-muffin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
